Lair
|parts time = 15m |inhabitants = |Survivors = Kagan |image = Lair.png |location = Tinker Island |parts food cost = |Locations = None|Time to search = 30 min|Progression Bar = 1.2k |Food Cost = 2.6k }} Lair is a location that is unlocked after you have explored at least 50% of the Slope. Walkthrough Entering the Lair * You enter the huge cave . It is not the first cave you enter by a long shot, but this one is definitely the most creepy. * There is a strange metallic smell in the damp air but you are unable to tell what it is. * The cave walls starts closing in on you there is hardly enough room for 2 people to walk abreast. * Some survivors are not sure if they want to continue their journey into the lair. * You press on through the narrow tunnels. * Luck is on your side as the corridor suddenly widens and gives you room to walk freely. Your survivors let out a sigh of relief. A careless foot step on something brittle and a terrible crack echoes through the underworld. # was it #* You check out what cracked underneath the weight. It turns out to be a bone, in fact there are bones everywhere, you start to wonder if this place was a graveyard. # it #* You don''t care what it was, time is not on your side. You continue with haste. Leashing Kagan You enter the dark cave hall full of dripping sounds there must be stalactites nearby. But you know there is something else very near as well. # Listen #* You ignore the water drops and concentrate on the another sound. There's a subtle movement in the cave. It is breathing and growling. The creature finally steps out and reveal itself to be a tiger # Touch #* You will lead your hand across the cave walls, feeling all the irregularities of stone. Soon your hand stops mid air and you can sense a warm air flow, It is breathing and growling. Then that something bites your hand! One of your survivors loses -'40' . * The creature finally steps out of the darkness and shows itself. It it a tiger *# Fight (If you have leashed Keela in the Den, you would be unable to leash Kagan and would be forced to fight her). ''Kagan has strong attack and low-ish HP, with '''7:10' hit chance', '''and defeating her will give you '''20' and 3 Medicines. After defeating the tiger, you will be given the option to go deeper into the tiger hole. If you choose to do so, you will find'' 40 '' .'' *# 'leash:' You approach the tiger carefully, with the leash behind you back. At the exact right moment, you jump at the big cat and put a leash on it. a tiger joins you!| '''Huge Stone Head on the Cave Wall' * You have reached the end of the tiger den. You expect at least a showdown with a tiger matriarch but you are instead greeted with a huge stone head on the cave wall. * The head is hideous and you suspect that it was a deity of a long forgotten religion. It must been buried under this cave for a long time. * You Examine the head closer. You noticed that the mouth has an opening. You could probe the opening with your hand, if you want... # your hand / Insert hand -> Choose this option to proceed. #* You put your hand in the mouth, at first nothing really happens, after a while you felt a metal object and when you try to pull it out, the statue starts to speak to you telepathically. # way #* You won't fall for the age old "put-hand-into-opening-and-get-it-chopped-off" trick. You leave the place with hands still intact. <--End Sacrifices Must Be Made! * he voice states say your sacrifice.The logbook then prompts you to sacrifice the following. Once you have chosen the trait to sacrifice, the stone head will state a quote and reduce the stats of your survivors accordingly. * (TIP: It's worth it to sacrifice your survivors' skill.) ** If you don't want to do it anyway, you won't get the Golden Handle to build the Thunderbolt Staff - the most powerful equipment in the game!; You can buy the Handle for 200 '' '' in the menu when you need it. * (TIP from another editor: TL:DR Paying 200 will just cost you 12-13 minutes of ad watching.) ** Gems are grind-able thru the para-drop that's located at the lower left part of your base/home. Sacrificing 10 points of one skill say you have 15 survivors will be equal to a loss of -150 pts. Thunderbolt Staff gives +100 to all the stat so that's a gain of +400 pts. With the loss and the gain, the net is +250 skill points. NOW. if you pay 200 gems, you won't loss that -150 points. Watching an ad will merit an average of 8 , 200 / 8 = 25 ads. 25 ads * 30 seconds = 750 secs = 12 mins 30 secs . So equivalently, that's 5 seconds per 1 point protection from losing.) (I didn't include the extra '' '' you can get from tapping/clicking the random Mini Pterodactyl that flies across your screen # Knowledge : -10 from all survivors #* "Knowledge always comes with a price. Sometimes the cost is too great to pay. Know this and receive the gift" # Passion : -10 from all survivors #* "Passion is the Ocean. Swim in it for too long and alert the sharks. Know this and receive the gift" # Wealth : -10 from all survivors #* "Wealth is a heavy burden to bear. Lose it before it pulls you under. Know this and receive the gift" # Progress : -10 from all survivors #* "We want to grow and reach the heavens, Stop lest you hit your head against the Ceiling. Know this and receive the gift" # Nothing : Sacrifice nothing, however you will not be awarded the Golden Handle. Random fight * Night after night your survivors are faced with severe insomnia, they can't even get an hour of good night's sleep. This starts to influence their performance during the day. * You ask arounf and it turns out that the survivors had terrible nightmares about a monster hunting them. You all decide to face the nightmare monster in your sleep to put and end to the insomnia. * When you go to bed you ambush the nightmare plaguing your sleep. It is a terrible demonic creature. You challenge it to a fight! * Fight * demon away 300 * You send the nightmare back to the shadow. In your dream you find 100 . Category:Locations Fight Special Parts